


don't judge a book by its cover

by sinsley



Series: goldilocks & her three bears [2]
Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Stomach Bulging, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Growing up, Goldie was always told to steer clear of the forest behind her house, warned of the monstrous creatures that lived there. Despite those stories she was raised on being proven false by her three sweet bear lovers, she's still terrified of the other creatures that call the woods their home.Unfortunately, her lovers are friends with those creatures, and they all partake in a monthly tradition that Goldie will now be apart of. How wonderful.
Relationships: Baby Bear/Goldilocks/Mama Bear/Papa Bear (Goldilocks), Goldilocks/Other(s)
Series: goldilocks & her three bears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818073
Kudos: 26





	don't judge a book by its cover

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! it's been a while. i apologize, quarantine is such a rollercoaster when it comes to motivation and productivity. sometimes you're speeding along, and sometimes you're left at a standstill.
> 
> luckily, i happened to have this all finished, written earlier in this quarantine period. i meant to post it, even saved it as a draft to go back and proofread, but i guess i forgot about it, and the draft was automatically deleted after a month. luckily, i don't write my fics straight in ao3, so it was still all saved in google docs, just waiting to be copied over. i finally remembered it tonight and thought i'd post it to make up for the near-month of inactivity. hope you guys enjoy!

Adjusting to life with the Bears was surprisingly easy for Goldie. It wasn't all that different from her regular home life, just different company, and more sex.

Oh, and less clothes. A _lot_ less clothes.

The Bears found it easiest and most comfortable to forgo clothes altogether, so Goldie figured she would too. After all, she only had the one outfit she'd arrived in, and there was no way she'd wear _that_ constantly, especially given the lack of laundry machines in the Bears' woodsy cabin. 

So, Goldie decided to join the others and go full nudist. Sure, she didn't have the same thick layer of fur to cover herself like the Bears did, but she didn't mind. She had ways to keep warm, be it sitting by the fire, cuddling up to any one of her ursine lovers, or, her preferred method, having sex.

Yeah, that's one of the biggest changes Goldie had to get used to, all the sex she would now be having. She didn't mind at all, though. She just had to make sure to keep hydrated, and clean. (The Bears may not have had a laundry machine, but they had a shower. Go figure! Though, it wasn't always easy for Goldie to stay alone in the shower. She'd often find herself with some company from at least one of the Bears, but at least they just wanted to help her out. And fuck her against the tile wall, but that was mostly Papa Bear's doing.) 

Goldie was beginning to love her new life with the Bears.

Though, she never really strayed much outside the house. She could if she wanted to, no one was going to stop her, but something inside of her was preventing her from going too far. A voice in the back of her mind, a voice from the past that sounded a lot like her father's, warning her of the dangers that lurked in the woods.

But if the Bears turned out to be more sexy than scary, how could Goldie continue to believe her father's words?

Still, she found herself lucky that her encounter with the Bears worked out so well. She didn't want to jinx herself by going outside. Even if there were others out there like the Bears, surely there had to be some _somewhere_ that weren't.  
  
  


One night, Goldie dreamt about the forest. She wasn't quite in the dream physically, she was more watching different areas of the forest through a bird's eye view. 

And she didn't like what she saw.

Her subconscious must have projected her father's warnings into her dream, because all she saw were frightful things. A large anthro wolf chasing after an innocent girl in a red cloak. The same wolf terrorizing a trio of anthro pigs, destroying their homes and making them run in fear. 

Her view shifted, and she saw an inhumanly tall man with an ape-like face and a body covered in hair pinning a couple to the ground, each one trapped beneath one of his enormous hands and screaming.

Another shift, and she saw a lake in the middle of the forest. In its dark waters saw a large squid-like creature with several tentacles, and in several of them, the creature held different humans. Their shrieks of terror made a chill run down Goldie's spine.

Her view shifted again, back to the wolf, who had the girl pinned to the ground, his fangs bared against her neck. Shift to the pigs, one of whom was struggling to keep up with the others as they attempted to escape the forest. Shift to the ape-man, who plucked the woman up off the ground while her husband begged the creature not to hurt her. Shift to the tentacle monster, who dunked several of its humans beneath the water, holding them down long enough that bubbles no longer rose to the surface from their exhalations. Though Goldie was above them, she could feel herself losing her ability to breathe--

And then she woke up, gasping for air, a sheen of sweat coating her skin. Her hand flew up to her chest, where she could feel her heart race. Next to her on the bed, Baby Bear stirred.

"Goldie?" he asked, his voice hoarse and rough from lack of use. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Goldie answered. "I just… had a nightmare."

"About?" Baby Bear asked as he sat up with her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his furry body. 

Goldie took a deep breath and told him everything.

"And it's all because of my dad," she said afterwards, tears welling in her eyes. "If he hadn't given me all these warnings, or told me all of these stories about the woods--"

"Shh, you're okay," Baby Bear said, stroking Goldie's side. "It's okay. You're safe here. We turned out fine, right? I know the rest of the forest is too."

"How?" 

"Because… they're our friends."

Baby Bear could feel Goldie tense next to him, so he wrapped his other arm around her too in a full embrace, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, you don't have to meet them, if you don't want to. We'll understand. Come on, let's go back to sleep."

Reluctantly, Goldie followed as Baby Bear settled back down against the bed, remaining wrapped in his embrace. The warmth and softness of him against her comforted Goldie enough to lull her back to sleep - a dreamless sleep this time, thankfully.

  
  
  


Goldie hated how wrong Baby Bear was.

He was right to clue her in to the fact that he and his parents were friendly with the other creatures of the forest. 

But he was wrong to say that she didn't have to meet any of them. Because it was that same morning, over breakfast, that Goldie received the worst news she could hear that day.

"It's almost time for the forest orgy," Mama Bear said casually over her bowl of porridge.

Goldie nearly dropped her spoon. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The forest orgy," Mama Bear repeated. "Baby Bear didn't tell you? Once a month, we get together with some of the other creatures in the forest and, well, it's really supposed to just be a get-together, but it always ends in sex, doesn't it?" She laughed, as did Papa Bear.

Baby Bear just kept his head down, staring into his bowl of porridge, idly stirring it around with his spoon.

"Baby Bear never told me about that," Goldie said, trying to keep her tone light.

"I forgot," Baby Bear mumbled.

"Forgot? It's always what you look forward to most, son," Papa Bear said. "You're always talking about how you love hooking up with Nessie and feeling her tentacles all over your fur."

Baby Bear bit his lip.

Goldie suddenly stood and carried her bowl to the sink. 

"You're done already?" Mama Bear asked.

"I'm just not hungry anymore," Goldie answered. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

  
  
  


It was only a few minutes into her shower when the curtain was pulled back and Baby Bear was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, it was early in the morning and I was tired--" he started to say, but Goldie cut him off.

"It's fine," she said sharply, standing beneath the warm water. "Can you help me do my back?"

Baby Bear sighed and stepped into the shower with Goldie, reaching for the soap rack against the wall. He grabbed the bar, running it between his paws, before he returned it and lathered up Goldie's back. 

"I'm right when I said there's nothing to worry about," he said. "They're nice, all of them. The only reason humans fear us is because we want them to so they leave us alone." He finished lathering Goldie's back and took a step backwards while she rinsed off the soap. "But you… you're different. You're open-minded. You won't hunt us or take us back to some laboratory to study us. You're safe here."

"Do any of them even know about me?" Goldie said, turning around. Her wet hair whipped around her head and several droplets hit Baby Bear's fur. He barely flinched.

"Just Wolf and Bigfoot," he said. "They're Papa's closest friends. He hangs out with them a lot, when he steps out of the house. They're excited to meet you."

"Wolf, like the Big Bad Wolf?" Goldie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "The one who attacked Red Riding Hood, and terrorized the three little pigs?" The water continued to run down her back. Baby Bear reached around her to shut it off.

"Yes," he said. He reached back towards the wall behind him, pulling a fresh towel off the rack and wrapping it around Goldie. He stepped out of the shower and Goldie did the same. "But the stories you know are exaggerated. Red was scared of the Wolf, yes, but he only 'attacked' her because he smelled her. She was menstruating. He wanted her blood."

"So what did he do to her?" Goldie asked.

Baby Bear smirked. "He ate her out. Gave her this incredible orgasm, and sent her on her way. He actually hasn't heard from her since. Thinks she's living with her Grandma full-time now, 'cause she hasn't made any other trips through the forest."

"Oh," Goldie said. "And the pigs?"

"Straw and sticks aren't ideal building materials," Baby Bear said. "Wolf knocked them down by _accident_ because the straw triggered his allergies. He felt sorry, so he offered to expand the brick house so they could all live in it. As a thank you when it was all done, the pigs invited him over for dinner, but I think they wound up fucking by the end of the night. You can ask any of them for the full story."

"Oh," Goldie said again. She blushed. "I guess I have a lot to learn about all these real stories."

"That's what we're here for," Baby Bear said with a smile.

For the first time that day, Goldie felt herself smile back.

  
  
  


Over the next several days, Goldie learned the truth about the other creatures of the forest. 

Bigfoot wasn't actually the fearsome monster she believed he was; he was just a recluse who hid away from the world because he was ashamed of his appearance. The other anthros of the forest weren't quite sure what species he was, but they welcomed him into their little group nonetheless.

And Nessie didn't eat or terrorize humans. She was just lonely, and oftentimes longed for companionship. Only, no creatures were able to breathe beneath the water, leaving her unsatisfied and only able to help others.

But Nessie wouldn't be joining them this year, which helped relieve some of Goldie's nerves, because everyone would be coming over to their house.

Still, Goldie could feel herself shaking with fear and anticipation as she sat in the living room, waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Relax, darling," Papa Bear said as he sat next to Goldie. He pulled her close and peppered kisses all over her face. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

(Yes, she told Papa Bear and Mama Bear about her nightmare. She had no choice, really - her anxiety as the days went by became more and more visible. And they wondered why Baby Bear was explaining different things to Goldie about their friends. They had no idea that she didn't know the truth, and Mama Bear regretted not telling Goldie sooner in anticipation of the get-together.)

"I know," Goldie said, though a part of her was still spiraling with irrational fears. 

Papa Bear stroked her side. "We're right here with you. You're safe."

Goldie nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Goldie watched as Mama Bear eagerly crossed through the kitchen to answer it. She grinned when she saw whoever was outside, which turned out to be Wolf and the three pigs, whose names, Goldie had learned, were Paul, Peter, and Patrick.

When they were inside, Papa Bear and Baby Bear stood from their spots to greet their friends with hugs.

"So this must be the girl we've heard so much about," Wolf said as they parted, eyeing Goldie, who squirmed beneath his gaze. "Reminds me a bit of Red, only blonde."

"How is she, by the way?" Papa Bear asked as the group all sat down, Wolf and the pigs on chairs across from the Bears. "Last I heard, she paid you a visit?"

"Oh, no, _I_ found _her_ ," Wolf answered with a smile on his face. "I stumbled across another cabin in the woods, which turned out to be where she now lived with her Grandma. She even introduced me as her _friend_."

The other males all made noises of excitement and intrigue.

"I know. So, she invited me to stay over for dinner, right? And we got to talking, and then her Grandma asked how she met me. And get this - she tells her the truth! Said it was the best orgasm she ever had, and then her Grandma wanted a demonstration."

"So you ate the Grandma out?" Patrick asked.

Wolf shook his head. "No, I ate Red out, right there on the table in front of her Grandma. Who then wanted me to do the same to her, obviously. Now I'm set to go back there tomorrow. For dinner, but probably a little bit more. They always keep me guessing."

"Well, be sure to give us all the details next month, alright?" Papa Bear said.

Wolf chuckled. "Will do."

There was another knock at the door. Mama Bear went to answer it, and in walked Bigfoot. He had to duck quite a bit to fit inside the house, but once he joined the group in the living room, sitting down on the floor, he appeared much more comfortable.

"Oh, Goldie Locks," he said after greeting his friends. "Papa Bear's told us so much about you."

"So I've heard," Goldie said sheepishly.

"I never realized how beautiful you would be," Bigfoot said.

"Oh," Goldie said, feeling her face warm with a blush. "Thank you."

Bigfoot smiled.

"So, how we doing this, eh?" Wolf said. "Someone get his dick out and the rest will follow?"

There were laughs across the room.

"Maybe we should pair off first," Paul suggested. "And we can start swapping after round one."

"Alright, so who gets the girl?" Wolf asked. He eyed Goldie again, who turned her head away from him. 

"The Bears all agreed that we'd let her decide," Papa Bear said, momentarily wrapping an arm around her. "Whatever she's most comfortable with. If she only wants to be with us because that's what she's used to, then so be it."

"Maybe I could try Bigfoot, actually?" Goldie said. "He seems… nice. No offense to the rest of you."

"None taken," Peter said. "We pigs can be a lot to take on, if you know our biology."

Goldie tilted her head in confusion.

Peter smirked. "You'll see."

"Alright," Papa Bear said, turning towards Goldie. "If you change your mind, or want one of us with you two, just call out to us."

"Will do," Goldie said with a nod. She stood from the couch, crossing the room to where Bigfoot sat on the floor. She sat down across from him, the rest of the activity in the living room fading to the background.

"I'm flattered that you chose to pair up with me," Bigfoot said. "But don't feel any pressure. I usually start off on my own, anyway. I'm a little too big for everyone to take on in round one."

"I'll be fine," Goldie said. "Honestly, I came over 'cause there's something oddly… _familiar_ about you. I just can't tell what it is."

"Well, I _am_ part human," Bigfoot said. "So, maybe that's it?"

"Yeah," Goldie said. "Mom's side or dad's side?"

"Dad's. He, uh, he knocked up an ape while he was lost in the wilderness, and she gave birth to me."

"Do you know your dad's name?"

"Fred. Or was it Freddy?"

"Freddy… Locks?"

"Yeah, that sounds about-- _oh_. You know him?"

"He's my dad," Goldie said with a half-shrug. "He's the one who warned me about these woods."

"I guess because you'd find me, your--"

"Half-brother," Goldie finished.

"That changes everything here, doesn't it?" Bigfoot asked.

"No," Goldie said, shaking her head. She leaned forward, going on all fours as she crawled closer to Bigfoot. "I live with an incestuous family. I have no issue with a little incest of my own."

"Oh," Bigfoot said. Goldie was right in his personal space now, her face mere inches from his. His gaze fell to her lips and she smirked, closing the distance between them and kissing him on the lips. As their kiss deepened, Goldie swung a leg over Bigfoot's waist to climb into his lap. She rolled her hips, grinding against him, until she felt his cock growing hard against her ass.

"Whoa," she said, pulling back. She shifted her hips. "They were right about guys with big feet."

Bigfoot chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a bit above average. For both humans _and_ apes."

"Just my luck," Goldie said.

Bigfoot grinned and hooked an arm around Goldie's waist, holding her against him as he laid her flat against the floor. He trailed kisses down her torso until he reached her cunt. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart, licking at her core. Goldie groaned and grabbed onto the fur on the back of his head.

Just when Goldie began to whimper and buck her hips as she neared orgasm, Bigfoot pulled back. Goldie whined and Bigfoot smiled as he sat up, quick to replace his tongue with a single finger sliding into her so easily, from how wet she was.

It wasn't until one finger turned into two that Goldie really started to thrash, Bigfoot's fingers feeling so long and thick inside of her. It wasn't long before she reached her first orgasm, which Bigfoot only continued to fingerfuck her through.

"Did she come already?" Mama Bear asked from across the room. She was sandwiched between Peter and Patrick, one pig laid on the ground with her in his lap while the other kneeled behind her, each with a cock inside her. Paul stood next to her, his own cock hovering by her mouth.

"Yeah," Bigfoot said, turning his head in her direction. "How many more do you think she's got in her tonight?"

"A lot," Papa Bear chimed in from where he stood fucking Wolf's mouth as the canine rode Baby Bear's cock. "I think her record is six in one night."

"Then let's go for lucky number seven," Bigfoot said, which got cheers from several people in the room.

He slipped a third finger into Goldie before he pulled out, ignoring her soft whine as he used her juices to slick up his cock.

Seeing it up close now, Goldie felt a pit of anxiety in her stomach. It really _was_ quite big, probably about the length and girth of a horse's cock, if not bigger. She had no idea how it would fit inside her.

As if Bigfoot could read her mind, he glanced up at her, and placed his free hand against her waist, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"If it's too much, we can stop at any time," he promised. "I'll go slow. Just say the word, and I'll pull out, okay?"

Goldie nodded.

Bigfoot smiled and ducked down to peck her on the lips. "That's my sister."

Goldie giggled, the label feeling so new to her, and also so exciting. 

Bigfoot lined his cock up with her entrance and slowly slid in.

Goldie groaned at the stretch of her cunt around his girth. Already, he felt so big, but something inside of Goldie just wanted more, and she nodded up at him to keep going. He eased in a little more, inch by inch, stopping each time to make sure Goldie still wanted to keep going.

Finally, Goldie gasped out, "Okay, that's enough."

Bigfoot laughed. "That's all there is."

Goldie opened her eyes that had fallen shut shortly after Bigfoot slid inside her. She glanced down - he was right. His pelvis was flush with hers, and--and her stomach bulged slightly from where he was inside her. Goldie hadn't experienced that with the Bears before. Curiously, she reached down and ran a hand over the bump, pressing down ever so slightly. Bigfoot gasped.

"Whoa," he said. "So that's me inside you."

"Yeah," Goldie said, giggling. "I almost look pregnant."

"That can probably be arranged, if you want it to," Bigfoot said.

Goldie laughed. "If I actually get passed around the way I expect to tonight, there's pretty much a guarantee that I'll get knocked up at some point, either by you or probably one of the pigs."

Bigfoot laughed. "A half human, quarter pig, and quarter ape baby. Sounds adorable."

"It'll be your son," Goldie said. "And I guess, quarter brother?" 

Bigfoot smiled.

Next to them, they heard a wet sound as Wolf pulled off of Papa Bear's cock.

"Oi, you're sure doing a lot of talking and not a lot of fucking over there, huh?" he said.

Bigfoot and Goldie looked at each other and both grew flushed.

"You heard the wolf," Goldie said. "Fuck me, brother."

Bigfoot grinned and did as he was told.

By the end of the night, Goldie had at least some trace of everyone's cum either on or inside her. After Bigfoot came inside her, she was passed onto the Wolf, who ate her out. (He made more comments about her reminding him of Red, to which Goldie offered setting up a meeting between the girls sometime. Wolf's tail wagged at the suggestion.) At the same time, Mama Bear sat on her face, and Goldie cleaned her of all of the pig cum that was inside her. After that, Goldie had her own turn with the three pigs: Paul and Patrick took each of her holes while Peter sat on her face. Yes, surprisingly he wanted her to rim him rather than suck his cock. (Apparently, he was being considerate, as he didn't expect her to be able to swallow his whole load in her first encounter with pigs. Besides, she looked better covered in cum, anyway.)

If she felt the need to suck a cock, though, she needn't look any further, as Papa Bear came by to let her do just that. Though he managed to turn the tables on her and pull out at the last moment, coming on her face instead. After him, Baby Bear approached Goldie and fucked her cunt, adding to the large load of cum that already filled her.

By the end of the night, Goldie never did break her record for nightly orgasms. But it was no real issue, as she promised they'd work on that next month.

As everyone left, they each pulled Goldie in for a kiss. Bigfoot went last, and when it was his turn, he wrapped his arms around Goldie's waist, quite literally sweeping her off her feet as he lifted her high into the air.

"See ya later, sis," he said.

"Bye, bro," Goldie said with a giggle. "Maybe I'll come visit you sometime before the next get-together. 'Cause I know you could use some company, and it might be nice to spend time with you, you know, _away_ from everybody else."

Bigfoot smiled. "Sounds good. Maybe you could even tell me a little about Dad."

Goldie smiled. "Will do."

Bigfoot leaned in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Just make sure the Bears here are okay with letting you out on your own. The woods can be dangerous, for a girl like you."

Goldie rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle myself."

Bigfoot smiled again and kissed Goldie on the cheek. They exchanged "goodbye"s once more, and then, he was gone.

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mama Bear asked once the door was shut.

"No, it wasn't," Goldie said. "It was actually kinda… fun. Though, I think I could use a nap now. And a shower."

The other Bears laughed.

"Well, pick a bed, any bed," Baby Bear said. 

"Is there one we'd all fit in?" Goldie asked. "I think I'm still really in a group sort of mood."

"Mama and mine are big enough," Papa Bear said. "But I think you'll find Mama's more comfortable."

"Alright," Goldie said. She stuck out her hands. "To Mama's bed!"

Papa Bear and Baby Bear took each of her outstretched hands while Mama Bear led them all into the bedroom. Soon, they settled down together, and Goldie finally felt safe, surrounded by the three bears she loved.

That night, she dreamed about the forest, but it wasn't a scary dream. No, this one was pleasant, and even a little suggestive. She dreamed of Wolf and Red, and them making love in bed in front of Red's grandma. She dreamed of the pigs inside their sturdy brick home, one of them being double-teamed by the others. She dreamed of Nessie out in the lake, using her tentacles to pleasure both humans and anthros alike.

Mostly, she dreamed of Bigfoot, of being there with him, feeling his kisses against her lips and his cock inside her cunt. She dreamed of him taking her right there against the ground, fucking her good and hard, making her come over and over again.

She dreamed of holding on tight to him during her last orgasm, her arms around his neck and legs around her shoulders. And just as she was about to come, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Goldie?"

"Dad?" she called out, and suddenly, she was coming.

Again, Goldie awoke with a start. She remained laying down, trying to calm herself in the warmth of her lovers' embrace. 

But she couldn't help worrying that something big was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, you read that correctly: that was a sequel tease, within a sequel. it's nowhere near done yet, but i have thought about it for quite some time now. i haven't worked on it in a while, but reading this over again for posting has definitely got the wheels turning again, slowly but surely. in due time, i shall get that next installment up. just be patient. good things come to those who wait.


End file.
